Searching For You
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Everyone seems to have found their soulmate except for Leah. Not being able to take it anymore she leaves. Will she ever find her other half? Story now completed. two shot.
1. Lost

**Title: Searching For You**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Demetri**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight. Nor do I own the song.**

**Summary: Everyone seems to have found their soulmate except for Leah. Not being able to take it anymore she leaves. Will she ever find her other half?**

**AN: I had to write this! I know it is a very odd pairing but I like the idea of Leah and Demetri. I was listening to Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield and I was struck with inspiration for this two-shot. It takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn. I hope that you all like it! Please R&R like always!**

_Here we are again, circles never end _

_How do I find the perfect fit _

_There's enough for everyone _

_But I'm still waiting in line _

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold _

_Who knows how to love you without being told _

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own _

_If there's a soulmate for everyone _

_-- Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield_

"What the hell are you thinking Clearwater? Your just going to up and leave? What about your responsibilities? Who is going to take care of your mother and Seth? What about your obligations to your pack?" I didn't even turn around to face my Alpha Jacob Black when he burst into my room. The door slammed into the wall from the force he had used. He was radiating anger, I could feel it in the air.

I continued to stuff my clothes into one of my dads old dufflebags. I should have known that Seth would tell Jacob that I was leaving. My kid brother was under the delusion that Jake could make me stay even if I didn't want to. I hated to be the one to burst his bubble, but there was nothing anyone could say or do to change my mind. This was my life and I could do with it as I pleased. I was tired of living by someone elses rules.

"What about my obligation to myself?" I said as I rounded on my Alpha. "I'm not happy here Jake."

With a shake of my head, I turned back to what I had been doing. I zipped up the over stuffed dufflebag before going to my closet and pulling out my shoe box filled with cash. It was once going to be my college fund but I had a better use for it now. I was going to leave Forks and La Push to start a new life somewhere. A life without Sam, without the blood suckers, and without the burden of being the only female wolf. Sure I would still be a shape shifter, atleast on my own I could live life the way that I wanted to. I wouldn't have to take orders anymore, I could be my own pack. I didn't need anyone else, I was doing fine on my own.

His anger seemed to lessen as he looked at me with sad eyes. "Leah, please don't leave. I know that your unhappy and lonely but if you stay I promise to make it better. We can spend more time together, Ness would understand. She had this great idea of setting you up with one of her friends. She assures me that he would be perfect for you."

I wanted to groan in fustration. How could I make him see? I know that he was only worried about me because he cared. We had been become close during the last few years. Maybe that was why I had stayed here for so long. I had been hanging onto the past. I didn't want to believe that the world was changing around me. I tried to be blind to it. I wanted things to stay the same. I did not like changes but I had to learn to accept them.

He had Nessie now, they were engaged to be married. He didn't need me in his life anymore. Nessie could be his bestfriend, he would probably like that alot. He did not need me hanging around on the side lines. I may not love him in a romantic sense but I did care about him. How could I not? He had done so much for me. He saved my life numerous times and always lended an ear if I needed to talk. With him engaged to the half leech, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. He would start a family with her and there would be no time or room for me. No, it was better this way. Better to leave now before he ends up resenting me for always being around in his life. Better to leave before I became a burden to him or anyone else.

Stuffing the cash into my purse, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to be set up on a blind date with someone I don't even know."

Nessie seemed to think that she had become Cupid. It was her goal in life to find me a boyfriend. Why couldn't she just take up a normal hobby like sewing or collecting stamps? Why did she have to focus her beady little eyes on me? I was not going to be her next pet project. If she had better taste in men, maybe I wouldn't have been so against it. She did not have good taste, especially when it came to guys she thought would be perfect for me. She had tried to set me up with Mike Newton, or Mr. Grabby as I called him in my thoughts. That boy couldn't keep his hands to himself. I was not interested in a repeat performance.

"But you do know him Leah. Remember Nahuel? The other half human half vampire that came here with Alice and Jasper when the Volturi were hunting Nessie." Jacob sat on my bed as he spoke.

He had to be fucking kidding me! Nahuel? Why would he or the demon spawn think I would be interested in him? Nahuel had stayed with the Cullen's for a few weeks and in that short time I learned how much I did not like him. For one he was a parasite. Also, he was boring as hell. Don't get me wrong, he was smart and his body wasn't horrible to look at, but he did not know the meaning of fun. You couldn't even joke around him because he took everything seriously.

He was also way to polite. It made me want to gag when I thought of how goody goody he was. Always saying please and thank you. Always offering to help out. I had tried to get on his nerves one day, to see what it would take to make him crack. Wierd thing is, he just stood there and took it. He didn't say anything as I threw insults at him. He wouldn't fight back. What a pansy ass he was. He was worse that emotion controling leech, Jasper. There was no way that Nahuel could handle someone like me, I was way to much woman for him to handle. I would chew him up and spit him out. I would use his bones to floss my teeth.

"I'm not interested Jake. Can't you just trust me this once?" I looked around my room one last time, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Not that I had alot in the way of material things. I was only taking my clothes, money, cell phone, and a few pictures from the family album.

"It's not that I don't trust you Leah. It's just-" He stood up and moved so he was standing infront of me. He was a good foot taller than me and he had to look down at me as he spoke. "Your my Beta and my bestfriend. I don't want you to go."

Damn him for using those stupid puppy eyes on me. I could feel my resolve leaving me. I shook my head at him. "It's not about what you want. It's about what I want."

His eyes darkened instantly at my words. He growled at me before speaking. "Your being selfish Clearwater!"

Oh he did not just go there. I shoved him as hard as I could. Then I poked my pointer finger into his chest to puncuate each word spoken by me. "Me? I'm being selfish? How the hell did you come up with this cracked out theory? Tell me Black, how am I being selfish?"

My Alpha crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at me. I wanted to knock that look right off of his face. "Your only thinking of yourself! You don't seem to care about what you leaving will do to everyone."

How dare he say something like that to me. Did he have no idea how much I didn't want to do this? I wasn't leaving because I wanted to, I was leaving because there was no other option for me. If I stayed here I would turn into a much more bitter harpy than I already was. I would die if I stayed here. They say that bitterness is like a cancer and guess what? They are right. My feelings, my memories, all of it was slowly consuming what was left of my soul. I had to get out while I had the chance.

"Yeah? Well you don't seem to care what staying will do to me!" I raised my voice to match the volume of his. My hands were on my hips as I shot him the meanest look I could muster.

He had the nerve to roll his fucking eyes at me. "It's not that bad Leah. I know your still hurt over Sa-"

"Shut the fuck up Black!" I screamed at him before he could finish what he was saying. I could feel myself shaking, wanting to phase but I fought against it. "You have no idea what my reasons for leaving are. Don't assume that you know me because you don't know a fucking thing!"

"Then explain it to me damnit!" He took the two steps it would take to reach me and grabbed my shoulders as he shook me. If I had been anybody else, I would have been scared shitless. But I wasn't everybody else and I would not be intimidated by him.

Finally I threw my hands up in fustration. "I can't do it anymore Jacob! Do you have any clue to how I feel? Do you know what it's like to sit and watch everyone around find there happy ending? I had to watch it happen first with Sam and Emily, then you and Nessie, and finally Seth and Embry. Seth has Angela and Embry has that girl in his calculus class. Hell, I even have to see the parasites live their happy little lives for eternity."

I couldn't do it anymore. Watching everyone get what they wanted when I was left in the dark all alone. I had to see Sam, the only man I had ever loved, marry my cousin. I had done the noble thing and attended that puke worthy ceremony. I didn't even get drunk like I had wanted to. Instead I had been the maid of honour. I had watched my cousin, my sister, Emily as she married Sam. I didn't cause a scene and trust me I had been tempted to. No, I had done right by her and Sam even if they didn't deserve it and had never done right by me. Wasn't that good enough? Why should I have to stick around and watch them play house?

Then I had watched as Jacob, the only member of the pack who could possibly understand how I felt, fall in love and get engaged to the hell spawn that was Renesmee. Only Jacob would imprint on the supposed love of his life's evil half parasite daughter. How would he explain that to his kids? 'Oh, I wanted to kill your mother before she was born. Why you ask? Well it is rather simple, I was in love with your grandmother Bella, but she chose the mind rapist over me. She got pregnant and was having the life sucked out of her by your mom. But she survived, and when I saw your mom for the first time, I became loves bitch.' Yes, that would be a great story to tell the kids. Who needed fairytales like Cinderella and Snow White when you had the living soap opera that was Bella's life.

Jacob and I had once had plans to run away together, and I don't mean that in a romantic way. Jake and I were only friends and that is all we ever would be. Even if Nessie had never been born, Jacob and I would only ever have been friends. We understood eachother in a way that no one else could. We bonded over our shared pain. We protected the other in any way that we could, atleast that is how it had been before creepy kid was born.

As soon as Jacob had set eyes on her, he became like the rest of them. He turned into loves bitch. He conviently forgot about the pain he had been in before. His love for Bella vanishing instantly. He had been sucked in by the imprinting gods. When that happened, he turned into a bumbling love struck fool. Gone was the Jacob who shared my pain. He couldn't understand how I felt, not now that he had his little hell spawn. (I mean that in the nicest way possible.)

Don't get me wrong, I was happy he was happy, yet a part of me hated him too. I hated him for leaving me to be the odd one out once again. To give him some credit, he had tried to include me in his new life. It was obvious from the start, that I would never fit into his picture perfect life. How could I? I was to damaged. How could I fit into a perfect world when I was the exact opposite of perfect? I was imperfect, tainted, and broken. I was the black cloud that covered the sun and bringing about darkness.

I didn't fit anywhere really. I was different than everyone else. I wasn't ment to be here. I had only stayed this long because of Jacob, my mother, and Seth. They didn't really need me anymore. Mom had become the new Mrs. Swan. I crinkle my nose at that thought. Charlie was a good guy I guess, she could have done worse. His only flaw that I could see, was his once human leech loving daughter. Other than that, he was decent enough. He could never replace my father but if he made my mom smile then I would grin and bear it. Plus, if I ever got arrested I could call in a favor from him. He was chief of police, therefore he had alot of pull around here.

Seth had imprinted on Angela, Bella's little book worm of a friend. She was a sweet girl and perfect for my brother. She was like the girl version of my brother. Only she was like Bill Gates smart and he could barely pass his classes. He had been doing better when she started tutoring him. I would miss my bratty, leech loving brother. He was in good hands though, so there was nothing for me to worry about. I knew he would be happy and that is what mattered. My only regret was that I wouldn't be here to see it happen. Maybe just maybe, I would come back for his wedding.

"So what? Your leaving because of that? Your running away?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jacob started speaking.

"It's not like that Black." I let out a long sigh and rubbed my face with my hands. "I need to leave so I can find myself. I don't know who I am anymore."

"That's easy enough to answer, your Leah Clearwater, the coolest, ass kicking, she wolf to ever exist." He shot me a lopsided grin. That was probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.

Leaning my head against the wall behind me, I closed my eyes for a moment. "Is it really? Is that who I am or who I was forced to be?"

"Mind explaining that?" Alpha boy was giving me a confused look. I should have known he would not get it.

"Only if you think you can keep up. Ok, look at it like this, I was always someone else. First I was Sam's Leah. He was what defined me. Then I was your Leah. The Beta and bestfriend. I have always been someone elses Leah. I was never my own person. I need to find out who I am Jacob and I can't do that here." My tone had softened as I spoke.

"Let me come with you. I can help you find yourself Leah. You don't have to do this alone." His angry glare had been replaced with worry and sadness. He easily took me into his arms. He held me against his chest and rested his head on top of mine.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes and pushed them back. I could never ask him to leave with me. He had a life here, a family. I wouldn't be the one to screw that up for him. I had already done more harm than good. Everyday I found knew ways to fuck things up. That's what I did. I was good at it. Infact, I should make a career out of it.

Back to the topic at hand. I may not like his freaky life sucking spawn from hell of a fiancee, but it was easy to see that he was her world and she was his. Even if he went with me, the imprint would win out eventually. I was only his friend, that's all he and I wanted to be. I didn't want to fuck up our friendship. If he left with me, he would eventually hate me like everyone else. Then he would run home to the minature leech and I wouldn't even have his friendship anymore. It was better if I left now, while our friendship was still going strong.

Pulling away from him, I grabbed my purse, dufflebag, and keys. "Yes, I do have to do this alone. What part of me finding myself did you not understand?"

His entire expression crumbled and then transformed into a look of pain and loss. That was how I felt everyday of my fucking life. "Will you ever come home?"

"This hasn't been my home for a long time. Maybe oneday I'll come back but it won't be for a very long time." I told him truthfully as I headed towards the door.

"I hope you find what your looking for Leah, really I do. Just remember that if you ever need me, all you have to do is call." He gave me one last hug as a couple tears fell down his cheeks. I don't think I had ever seen him cry before. If the situation was different, I would probably have laughed at the image of him crying. I mean have you seen him? He is huge, bigger than the big dumb vampire Emmett. I wanted to say something along the lines of 'big girls don't cry' but I knew he would just get pissed. I don't want our last conversation to become a screaming match.

I was almost out the door but I turned around to face him again. "Take care of Seth and mom for me ok?"

He nods in my direction. "You know I will." He paused, looking hesitant before he spoke agaiin. "I love you Lee, I hope you know that. I know it's not the kind of love that you want, but I do love you in a way. I just want you happy."

I did not bother telling him that I doubted I would ever be happy. Let him believe that I found happiness. Let him be happy with the lies. I had to get out of here and now. I was unable to deal with it all. I was tempted to stay, to let the demon spawn set me up on blind dates. I would not do that though. I had made up my mind and I was not going to back out of it just because my Alpha was trying to guilt trip me into staying.

"I know you do. I love you to Jake. You annoy the hell out of me, and you have horrible taste in women, but I still love you. Your the best Alpha I could have ever asked for. Take care of yourself Black." I offered a half smile that did not reach my eyes.

"You too Leah." His voice cracked as he spoke and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Hey, don't start crying on me. Don't shed any tears, I'll be fine. You go live your happy ever after with Ness. Hopefully I can find mine." This was it, it was time for me to go. It was time for me to find out who I was. Who knows? Maybe I'll find my prince and live happily ever after. I doubt it would happen, still I had to try.

"Oh, I almost forgot, tell Sam I said to fuck off." I heard him chuckle as I left the house. World, here comes Leah Clearwater.

**AN: So there was no Demetri in this chapter. He will be in the next one. This is a two shot, and I am writing the second part now. I know that Leah was very out of character but I had to write her that way for this chapter to work. I wanted it to be emotional and I think I did an alright job. What do you think?**


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight. Nor do I own the song.**

**AN: I was very happy to see that you guys liked the pairing. I had been planning to do this chapter in Demetri's point of view, but I did not like how it was coming out. So, it is Leah's point of view again.**

_And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_---Sober by Kelly Clarkson_

It has been three short months since I left Forks and La Push. Three months since I left the only home I had ever known. I couldn't possibly be any happier. I realize that I am not completely healed, I'm still a long ways away from that. Being away from Sam had done me a world of good. The suffocation that I been feeling seemed to dim. For the first time in a long time, I was content.. I felt like I could finally breathe and start living again. Atleast it was a start. It gave me hope that maybe I would survive everything that had happened to me in the past.

The only people from La Push that I talked to were Seth and Jacob. I called them every couple of days or so to stay caught up on all that was happening. I heard from Jacob that Sam was furious when he found out I had left. He had demanded to know where I was. He wanted to come find me and bring me back home. Jacob wouldn't tell him where I was, he knew I didn't want Sam to know.

When Jake told me he had given Sam my message, I wanted to crack up laughing. Serves the bastard right for thinking he could tell me what to do. I would not be his lap dog. I wouldn't sit there waiting for scraps of attention from him. I was better than that. I was better than him. He had no claim over me anymore. It pissed me off severely and my hate for him tripled. If he thought he could toss me around like trash then expect me to still be there, he was wrong.

I had traveled across the world. I visited places that I had thought I would only ever see threw pictures in magazines. I had stayed in Paris for a month. I had been tempted to stay there permantly and start my new and hopefully improved life. Something hadn't felt right though, and so I had left. I went to Russia, Africa, and Spain but none of those places felt like home either. I knew that I would find my home when I got there. Until then, I would travel and continue to see the sights.

I was currently staying in Volterra Italy. Ever since the almost battle with the Volturi, or as I called them the leech mofia, I had wanted to come here. No one knew this about me, but I was history geek. I had been pulled in by the beautiful yet old architecture of the city. It had a gothic look about it. The culture was amazing as well and I couldn't help myself from taking it all in as I walked along the streets. I had to admit that Volturi leaders had taste when it came to picking the location of there home base.

I was hoping to find a present for Seth and Jake. So far I had gotten Seth a lighter in the shape of the Eiffel Tower from France, a stuffed tiger from Africa, and a t-shirt from Russia. I told him if he phased while wearing that, I would come home and kick his ass. That shirt had not been cheap. I knew that he would love all of the gifts I had gotten him. If for some reason he disliked the stuff, he better keep his mouth shut. I put a lot of thought into my gifts and he better apperiate that. I could have been mean and gotten him a gag gift but I didn't.

For Jake, he got pendant from Africa, the witch doctor who made it, told me that it was supposed to protect the wearer. I figured he needed it if he was hanging around the Cullen's and marrying the demon spawn. From France he got a hat. It was one of those wierd flat ones that painters wear. I had only gotten that because I demanded Nessie to take pictures of him wearing it. It would be blackmail for the rest of our lives. From Russia I had gotten him a bracelet made out of lions teeth. I refused to get the one made of wolves teeth.

I had gotten Nessie and Angela voodoo dolls that looked like Jake and Seth. The note attached told them that I gotten them so they could keep Jacob and Seth in line while I wasn't around. If they were an ass, just stick a needle in the dolls eye or something. That would definately keep them in line. Most people did not believe in voodoo, thinking it was a big hoax. Who were they to say what was real and what wasn't? I was a shape shifting wolf who hunted vampires, to me voodoo was not that much of a stretch. I knew the girls would like the dolls.

I was about to give up my search for the perfect gift. I couldn't find one thing that I could get them. The only nice thing I found was a booth that sold womens dresses. Unless Jacob and Seth had suddenly grown breasts or had a sex change, I did not see them as liking a dress. The amusement factor alone was almost enough to convince me to buy the dresses. If I did do this as a gag, they wouldn't be able to get me back because I was half away across the world. A wicked grin curled my lips as I bought Seth a white sundress with big yellow flowers printed on the material. Jacob got a pink summer dress complete with frilly edges made out of lace. Conviently both dresses were the right size. Happy with my decision, I grabbed the bag after paying and headed back to my hotel.

As I walked alone in the almost empty streets, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being followed. I felt paranoid as I kept looking over my shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was making the wolf in me uneasy. My eyes pierced the darkness as I searched for my stalker. My eyes narrowed when I sniffed the air and was struck with the sickly sweet smell of a leech. Tensing up in case I was attacked, my eyes looked in the darkness once more.

I only sensed one blood sucker hiding in the darkness. I could take on one leech no problem. The only thing I was concerned about, was that this parasite may be a part of the Volturi. If I killed someone from the guard they would not only hunt me down, they would hunt down Jacob, Seth, and the Cullen's. It never occured to me that the Volturi may see me as a threat. Hell, I hadn't even thought they would know I was here. I should have known that they had eyes everywhere.

"Show yourself you coward! If you don't show yourself, I will make you leech." My voice was calm but laced with my threat. I dropped my bags to the ground as I watched for any sign of movement in the shadows.

I could see a dark shape moving towards me. I couldn't see them clearly due to the fact they were still in shadows. A voice like velvet washed over me as the parasite spoke. "I appologize for startling you Ms. Clearwater. I was taking a walk this evening when I saw you. I was curious."

Was he really appologizing to me? What was it about there race that made them so damn polite? I could sort of understand why the Cullen's were well mannered. This blood sucker was not like the Cullen's however, he ate people. How can you kill innocent people and still be polite? I wonder if he says he is sorry to all the people he killed and ate every night. "So you decided to stalk me? And how the hell do you know my name?"

He still would not emerge from the shadows. I don't know why, but I needed to see him. I had this burning desire to pull him out of the dark shadows so I could see his face. "I remembered you from the gathering at the Cullen's."

So I had been right all along; He was a part of Volturi. Which one was he? Was he the big one that Jacob told me was Felix? Or maybe he was one of leaders. Knowing my luck, it would Caius, the one who hated wolves. Could it be the main leader Aro? Or the boy half of the wonder twins Alec? How pathetic was it that I knew all of the names of the members of the leech royal family?

"Is that your polite term for wanting to kill us all?" I snapped at my still faceless companion. I crossed my arms as I continued to glare into the darkness surrounding me.

I may not be the biggest fan of the half spawn known as Nessie, but these filthy blood suckers had threatened her and by doing that they threatened Jacob and all of the other pack members as well. They would have killed everyone there and not have felt an ounce of remorse. If something had happened to Seth or Jacob I don't know what I would have done. It was most likely that I would have snapped and killed anyone I could get my paws on. It wouldn't have mattered whose side they were on. Good, bad, in between, I would have killed them all.

My mysterious stalker did not bother to answer my comment. He continued speaking as if I hadn't spoken a word. "When I saw you this evening, I was curious as to why you are here alone. Did the Cullen's send you here?"

I felt my heart skip a couple of beats and my eyes widened in panic. He knew that I was here all alone. How the fuck could he know that? Damn it all to hell! If they knew I was here without back up, they would surely ambush me. It was no secret they hated my kind almost as much as we hated them. What had I been smoking when I thought coming to the leech's base of operations was a good idea?

I contemplated turning and running as fast as I could and as far as my legs would carry me. But I was Leah Clearwater, I would not run and hide like a scared little girl. I would face this head on. If they did end up taking me down, I would make sure I took a few down with me. I racked my brain for information that could be useful. Who would be the biggest loss to the italian parasites? The small blonde female Jane would most definately be a devestating loss for them. The bodyguard Felix would also be a crippling loss. If this turned into a fight, those two were my main targets.

"I'm not saying another world until you show yourself." I took a step towards the shadows to show him I was dead serious about my statement.

My breath caught in my throat as he stepped into the light. He was beautiful beyond words. I had never seen anything like him before. He had dirty blond hair and the red of his eyes made him look even more pale than really was. He had high well defined cheek bones. His lips were the perfect size for his face. He had the kind of face that male models would kill for. His hands were clasped behind his back. His head was tilted as he looked at me curiously.

I recognized him as Demetri. I had not seen him in person when the Volturi came to kill minature leech. I had seen him from the others eyes. He was the tracker who could find anyone no matter where they were. He read their energies or something like that. To be honest, I hadn't been paying attention when the mind rapist Edward gave us the history of each member of the guard. I did not bother listening to him. I had not cared. Why would I want to know about them? It was not like we had been planning to befriend them. I had been planning to kill them. The fact that they were vampires was enough for me.

I regretted not listening now. I needed to know more about this beautiful blood sucker. Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! This could not be happening to me! Why oh why me? Why was I the one who had to imprint on a Volturi member? Why couldn't it be Jake or Seth? They were the leech lovers, not me. For fucks sake! I had been under the impression that I couldn't imprint because I was a genetic dead end. Why was fate doing this to me? There was no way that this blood drinking demon could be my soulmate. He stood for every single thing I was against. I was made to kill his kind, not fall in love with one!

"I must confess that there was another reason I was following you." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart by taking huge gulps of air. Everytime he spoke my heart would speed up again. Oh gag me! I was being dazzled by a leech. Bella (Isabitch) was the one who fell for the dazzling routine. I was not going to become a lovesick puppy over a blood sucker. He may be my imprint and everything but I was not going play nice with him. He may have become my future but he killed innocent people. Just cause fate decided to play a joke on me, that did not mean I was blind to what he was. "Yeah?"

"Aro would like for you to come and speak with him." Demetri's calm demeanor did not waver as he took a step towards me.

I took a step back when he stepped forward. I couldn't let him get close to me. His presence was already fogging up my mind. "Why? Your wierdo blood sucking leader want to have a tea party with me?" Good to know that my sarcasm was still as strong as ever.

The tracker gave me a look that plainly stated he thought I was insane or mentally handicapped. "We do not drink tea Ms. Clearwater. If you wish it, I will send somebody to fetch some for you."

Great, I had to go and imprint on the one leech that didn't have a sense of humor. This day just got better by the minute. "I was being sarcastic. Did your sense of humor die when your heart stopped beating?" Was that a small smile I saw him wearing? Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all. "What happens if I refuse to go with you?"

His smile disapeared when he heard me. "You don't want to do that Ms. Clear-"

I shot him a glare and clenched my hands into fists. A growl escaped from deep within me. "You call me Ms. Clearwater one more time and I will rip you to pieces with my teeth."

Demetri raised his eyebrow at me. "As I was saying, if you refuse to come with me, Aro will use other means to get you there. I assure you that Felix and Jane will not be polite as I. They will not ask you nicely. You would be wise to come with me and do this the easy way."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he just threaten me? Better yet, did he just politely threaten me? Was that even possible? And why did I think it was cute? Stupid imprinting! I couldn't even insult him because of the imprint. I had do whatever would make him happy. I had no choice in the matter. If he asked me to kill every human in the city, I would have no choice but to do it. The bond created by an imprint was stronger than any other bond, including the bond between Beta and Alpha. So I really had become loves bitch.

"Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to do." I snarled at him. Instantly I felt bad for doing it. I hate imprinting! It makes you weak and foolish. Why do you think I loved teasing the guys about it so much? What would Jake say when he found out? Would he use his Alpha voice to make me come home? Would he force me away from Demetri? My heart hurt at very idea. Stupid heart was turning traitor on me.

Noticing he was still awaiting my answer, I replied. "Take me to your leader then leech."

---

It only took a few minutes to reach the underground entrance to the blood suckers lair. It reminded me of Batman's Bat Cave.I was silent as I followed my Dracula wannabe of an imprint. Even as we entered the throne room, my eyes never strayed from him for very long. I had to give the cannibals a little credit when it came to the evil lair. It was beautiful in a dark kind of way. If I was not currently being eye balled by every leech in the room, I would have taken more time to study my surroundings.

"Dogs are not welcome here!" I turned to face the speaker and found myself face to face with evil barbie Jane.

I held my hands out infront of me. "Chill out blood drinking barbie. I-"

I never got the chance to finish what I was saying. Pain unlike anything I have ever felt, consumed every inch of my body. Phasing for the first time was nothing compared to the pain that ripped threw my body now. Dumb bitch! She really had no idea who she was fucking with. I was not like the Cullen's. There was no way I would stand here and take the pain like Edward had.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Before I had the chance to fall to my knees from the pain, I exploded into my wolf form.

Jane backed up with a frightened expression. Good, I hope she was scared senseless. I followed her and forced her back against the wall. She tried using her pain inflicting power on me for a second time, but I was so angry that I shook it off and continued forward. Fierce and dangerous growls escaped my mouth as I got closer to little female parasite.

Just as I was about to lunge and rip her pretty little head from her shoulders, I felt a pressure on my hind legs and I whipped around ready to pounce on the blood sucker who dared lay a hand on me. I snapped my teeth as I turned around to face my new opponant. When Demetri's face came into view, I immediately calmed down. My grey fur that had been standing up straight went back down. My growls were replaced by a whimper as I realized how close I came to actually ripping apart my imprint.

My anger seemed to vanish and I phased back into human form. Well this was just a little bit akward. I was standing in a room full of leech's and I was bare ass naked. Every eye in the room seemed to be focusing on me. No, there was atleast one set of eyes that faced away from my naked form and they belonged to Demetri. The one pair of eyes I actually wanted on me were the ones that looked away. Was he not looking at me because he didn't find me attractive? Or was he trying to polite by not staring? Whatever the reason, I really wished he would look at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and shot each and everyone of them the dirtiest look I could. I may be in my birthday suit but I was still very dangerous. I didn't like some of the looks I was recieving. Most of the expressions worn were ones of discust but a few of the looks worn were of hunger. Not a hunger for food either. I would have been flattered if not for the fact that they were leech's who wouldn't love anything more than for me to drop dead at this very moment.

I felt someone slip a jacket over my shoulders. When I turned to see who it was, I was suprised to see it had been Demetri. He was looking at the floor as he covered me up. I was releived and beyond pissed at the same time. Why would he not look at me? I may not be vampire beautiful but I knew I wasn't ugly either. So what was it? Had he covered me up because he thought I felt uncomfortable? That was so sweet that it was nauseating. What's worse is the fact I loved him for it. I could even feel a blush heating up my cheeks.

"Jane, what have I told you about attacking guests?" My eyes snapped up at hearing the voice. I watched as the leader Aro rose from his throne to walk towards me. I shivered in discust at his papery white skin, long dark hair, snake like voice, and red eyes. He was like the vampire version of Voldemort. "Ms. Clearwater, what a pleasant suprise this is. When I heard you were in my city I was very interested in seeing you again. How is my old friend Carlisle?"

Pulling the jacket tight against my body, I scowled at him. "He's still the living dead."

My remark did not get the reaction I thought it would. Instead of getting angry at my slam to the blood sucking race, he laughed. It was a deep booming laugh that echoed off the walls. "That is good to hear my dear. And the child of Bella and Edward? Is she well? How is Alice Cullen? I have been thinking of paying them all a visit sometime soon."

A low growl erupted from my chest when he spoke. Was he threatening them? Not that I cared if he killed the Cullen's but I did care that they would hurt my pack. Well my old pack I should say. I didn't really belong to a pack anymore. "Do I look like someone who cares about the Cullen's and demon spawn? I don't spend my time checking up on them just to get information for you."

Aro, or Mr. Creeptacular as I nicknamed him, smiled at me and showed off his white teeth. "Yet you were willing to fight for them? You would put your life at risk for them? You were willing to die to protect people you cannot stand the sight of?"

"I didn't have anything better to do at the time." I shrugged at him.

"Aro." The one known as Marcus calls out. He walks over to Creeptacular and whispered so low that even my advanced hearing couldn't pick up.

While they were talking, I took the time to watch Demetri. He was looking straight at me, his expression completely blank. If I took a step to the left, he would follow me with his eyes. A step to the right got the exact same reaction. I wished I could read his mind and know what he is thinking. I wonder what his reaction would be if he found out about my imprinting on him. Would he kill me because I was a shifter? Would he want me to leave and never show my face around here again? I hoped that he would realize it wasn't my choice.

"Really? Well isn't this a pleasant suprise." When I heard Aro speak, I froze in fear.

Marcus was the one who could read relationships between two people wasn't he? Was it possible that he saw my imprint on Demetri? If he had seen it, did he tell Aro? What would the leader of Volturi blood suckers do to me? Marcus was looking at me with a smug smile and I knew as soon as I saw it that I was right. He knew I imprinted on the tracker.

"Leah Clearwater, Marcus just told me something very interesting. Is there anything you want to tell me? Or would you rather I tell everyone here the happy news?" I wanted to punch that smile right off of his face. Arrogant bastard.

"Do whatever the hell you feel like. I came here like you wanted. I did the polite conversation thing and now I'm gone. Don't worry, I won't let the door hit me on ass on the way out." I snarled at him before turning and heading for the door. I passed Jane who was still looking frightened from my earlier attack on her and Felix, who was looking at my long legs which were not covered by Demetri's jacket.

I had to get of there before Creeptacular told my leech the truth. Even though the thought of leaving and never coming back broke something inside of me. What else could I do? I wasn't stupid enough to beleive that Demetri would give up his lifestyle and place in the gaurd for me. He didn't even know me and he wasn't affected by the imprint like I was. He may have become my everything the moment I saw him, that did not mean I was his everything. If I walked out of this place right now, he would probably be relieved. He wouldn't feel the loss like I would.

My hand had barely reached the gold colored handle before I heard Aro the wonder leech speak. "Why are you so upset my young Ms. Clearwater? I happen to think that this is wonderful news!" I spin around, mouth open to scream at him but I am to late. "Demetri my lad, you have my congratulations on the fact you are Ms. Clearwater's imprint."

It all happened so fast that I could barely keep up. As soon as the words left Aro's mouth, the people in the room reacted. Demetri's head snapped in my direction. His expression one of pure shock. Blood sucking barbie (Jane) let out an angry squeak. The big leech who looked like he had overdosed on steriods (Felix) barrelled towards me. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the impact but it never came.

I opened one eye and then the other. Demetri had tackled Felix to the ground and was hissing and snarling in the bigger parasites face. Felix slammed his hands upwards and into Demetri's chest. He went flying across the room before hitting the wall. My imprint was quick to pick himself up when Felix headed towards me again. The tracker jumped, landing infront of me. One arm pulled me behind him as the other shot out to block Felix from getting any closer.

"Felix back down." Aro ordered. "Is that anyway to treat the newest member of our family?"

As much as I wanted to deny it, Aro was right about the family remark. Wherever Demetri was, that was where I would be aswell.

---------

It had been six months since I imprinted on Demetri. I was still in Volterra living in the castle with the blood suckers. I won't lie and say it was all easy after that day because it would be a lie. I still did not condone drinking human blood. Jane was my arch enemy now. She was displeased that I had 'stolen' Demetri as she often accused. Felix was always hitting on me and that only served to piss off my blood drinking tracker boyfriend. Oddly enough, Caius, Marcus, and I had become good friends. Something I never would have predicted happening. I tolerated the others and by tolerate I mean I ignored them.

The only reason I was on my own tonight was because Demetri and the others went hunting. On hunting days I would walk the streets alone, lost in my thoughts. While I missed Fork and La Push, Volterra had become my home. Demetri showed me a side of the city I had never seen before. I smile at the thought of my vampire. He was sweet, caring, and possesive, but not overly so like Edward was with Bella. Demetri was smart too. There was not one question I could ask that he did not have an answer for.

Jacob and Seth knew that I had imprinted but they did not know who I had imprinted on. It was not that I was ashamed of Demetri or anything. I just was not sure how they would react. I think Jacob had a suspicion because he told me he would support me no matter who I imprinted on. I knew I had to come out of the closet with my news sooner or later but I was leaning towards the later. Jacob's wedding was coming up soon. Maybe I would bring Demetri with me and introduce him then.

"Guess who?" I smiled when cold hands covered my eyes and a soft voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Hey you. Get done hunting early?" I removed the hands from my eyes and turned around to wrap my arms around Demetri.

My lover smiled at me. He only ever smiled at me and it made my insides want to melt. "I was not that hungry."

I wrapped my hands in his hair and brought his lips down to meet mine in a soft kiss. "Just admit that you missed me."

Demetri picked me up in his arms and spun around until I felt dizzy. I had once thought that Demetri was snobbish and boring but when I got to know the real him, he was fun, loved to joke and play around. "I always miss you. It gets to quiet when your gone. I have gotten so used to your sarcasm that I miss it when your not there."

I made a face of mock hurt. "Geeze thanks."

He just smiled before kissing me again. I had finally found my home. Who would have thought Leah bitch Clearwater would end up with the Volturi tracker? Fate had finally done right by me. Goodbye Sam, hello eternity with my own personal leech.

**The end!**

**AN: So I hope you all liked it. Maybe someday I will write a longer Demetri/Leah. For now I hope you enjoyed this. If you are interested in a one-shot that takes place during Jacob's wedding and Leah introducing Demetri, just let me know in a review.**


End file.
